Let it be
by Sherlocked-Dawn
Summary: Sam's been stabbed and in the last moments of his life, he sings a song to reassure Dean.


Hey guys... So this story isn't Wincest, but it could be if you want it to be! It's up to you!

I hope y'all enjoy!

Sam lay with his head in his brother's lap, the gaping hole in his stomach becoming more and more painful with every breath he took. Dean was propping him up the best he could, tears welling in his eyes.

He had called 911 right after the demon bastard that was responsible for Sam's wounds had jumped ship. They were in an alleyway behind a bar. Sam had stepped out for a second, one second and Dean found him minutes later, a rusting crowbar protruding from his abdomen.

"Sammy, hang on baby boy, they're on their way. It's okay, you're gonna be fine."

Sam made a sort of strangled noise, a small stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Dean attempted to wipe it away with his jacket sleeve. "I'm gonna fix this Sammy, I promise…"

Sam coughed and raised his trembling hand to his brothers tear streaked face. "No Dean, not this time," he spoke softly.

"What?"

"You've got to promise me that you won't try to bring me back. No d-demon deals, no giving your soul away."

Dean choked out a sob. "Sam, you know that I have to try. I can't just let you die! You're all that I have left! Castiel is gone, Bobby, Ellen and Jo are gone, dad is gone. I can't lose you too."

"Don't you see Dean? It's o-over. There's nothing left to fight for. We saved the world, we did our part. Please, let me rest. All I want to do is rest."

Blood was pooling on the ground around them.

"But it's supposed to be me and you against the rest of the world, Sammy."

Sam slowly brought his index finger to his older brother's lips and quietly started singing.

"When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be…"

Dean gripped Sam tighter as another tear rolled down his face.

"And in my hour of darkness, s-she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, l-let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be…

"And when the broken-hearted people living in the world a-agree, there will be an answer, let it be…

"But though we may be parted, t-there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer, let it be…"

Sam's voice was raspy, the words he spoke barely making a sound now. Dean was crying freely now, his left hand absentmindedly stroking Sam's hair.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it… be, yeah, there will be an answer, let it be."

He sang the next verse in near silence, his arms falling from Dean's face and going limp at his side. Dean and Sam's eyes were locked, almost the only indication that Sam was still with him. And between Dean's racked sobs, he started to sing, picking up where his dying brother left off.

"And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me, shine on until tomorrow, let it be…"

Dean could hear the distant sounds of sirens now, so he mustered up the last of his strength to keep it together for Sam and continued their song.

"I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be…"

He saw the bright flashing lights of the ambulance turning down the dark, dirty alleyway.

He brushed a strand of hair out of Sam's eyes, which were now half closed, but still focused on him.

"Oh, there will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, there will be an answer, let it be…"

The headlights of the ambulance were too bright to see past, but he could hear people slamming doors and the sound of heavy footsteps.

Suddenly there were EMTs all around him, taking Sammy, laying him down on a stretcher and buckling him in. He became aware that someone was talking to him but he couldn't focus enough to understand the words. Someone gently lifted him, putting a blanket over his shoulders and checking his pulse.

He watched two of the bigger men lift Sammy into the back, and felt himself automatically move to get in with his brother, not wanting to leave him for even a second. Sitting across from Sam, he reached out to take his hand while the EMTs hooked him up to tubes and baggies.

And as the sirens started up again and they drove off, Dean finished the last line of the song Sam had started.

"There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

FIN


End file.
